


Back In The Six

by CaitClandestine



Series: Big Jake Energy [2]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: After another wager the boys welcome Mitch back to Canada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more like back in the sex right
> 
> this takes place in the same universe as my other fic with the four but literally all you need to know is that Jake has a big package

Lachlan deciding to come and stay in Toronto between Fortnite events is, in Rob’s humble opinion – and he’s taking a leaf from his Australian counterpart here – bloody awesome. 

He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in forever and the idea of spending nearly a whole month together with nothing to do but each other for most of it is thrilling, only made better by the fact that Jake’s recently moved back to the city as well, more than interested in coming round to join them. 

At first they spend a lot – a lot of time reacquainting themselves across various surfaces both with Jake and without and it’s good to know that Lachlan’s managed to convince Mitch to come out for the World Cup, plans to have him arrive for some fun about a week before.

He’s got a little recording set up organised for Lachlan at his office, both of them settling down to work on their respective games and content and it’s weird to say it feels just like home listening to Lachlan rage in real time. 

Lachlan’s a doting dog uncle too, Rob catches him sneaking treats to their resident morale officer and can’t do anything but smile fondly at him because does exactly the same thing when Luna’s actual owner isn’t watching. Nearly a week goes by before he’s watching Mitch stream, idly wonders if he misses all the rage or is enjoying the quiet time of having the house to himself. 

He mentions it to Lachlan the next day over brunch, doesn’t expect him to grin at him and far too casually mention that they’ve actually got a little bet going on and you’d think Mitch would know better than to agree to things his brother suggests by now but hey, who is Rob to judge when he knows just how persuasive Lachlan can be and as soon as he’s got the details he’s suddenly very, very interested in the process and the outcome of said bet.

He’s been kind of vaguely aware that the younger brother Power has a bit of thing for edging, being brought close to the brink and denied until just the right moment but this, this is a step further. A big step further and of course Jake already knows, apparently already started teasing the other with the kind of talk he excels at, the kind of talk that Rob’s a little turned on just thinking about.

Apparently Mitch has been well, encouraged not to come from the day Lachlan had left – and Lachlan assures him he made sure the night before his flight was spent with quality time – until the day he touches down in Toronto. That’s nearly a months time and even counting the last week he’s still got three to go and Rob likely hasn’t gone that long since he was a sad, lonely nerd in college, highly doubts Lachlan has either and there’s zero chance that Jake has ever been more than like a week.

“I have a bit of an idea” Lachlan declares one night after they’ve all been together, Rob on the receiving end of a particularly nice blowjob while they called Mitch and made him listen in, allowed to touch himself but obviously not finish.

Rob’s no prude, he’s seen his fair share of porn but Lachlan’s suggestion makes him pause. Sure he’s aware of the Sybian, of what it does for both dudes and ladies but he’s never really thought about it in a more personal context, that it could be something he could experience.

Of course, now that he has thought about it, the real possibility of getting to try it for himself and the sweet, sweet mental picture of Mitch riding one to sweet kingdom come it starts to seem like the best idea Lachlan’s ever had, a special surprise for the younger for being so good for them like he wants to be, provided he succeeds. 

It seems to be such a good idea that none of them can get it out of the heads, especially after Lachlan places the order and they fill the wait time in anticipation, many hours spent exercising their free will come as they please with a new, real risk that they’re all going to be too exhausted to do anything but watch when Mitch arrives.

Like always Jake provides the dirty encourage they can’t and knowing that Mitch is listening to his every breath, every whimper as Jake fucks him open turns Rob on so, so much.

“Know you wish it was you” Jake groans, “That I was splitting you open instead of Rob but he’s so good, makes the same pretty sounds you do”

Rob preens at the praise even if he’s aware that he’s not even close to being as good as Mitch, doesn’t have that same desire to please and be rewarded, that while he’s very much enjoying Jake’s ample package it’s definitely something he needs a lot of prep for, has to really be in the mood and to want, which all the filthy talk and Mitch’s heavy breathing on the other end of the line is surely keeping that flame well stoked.

The next week finds him fucking Lachlan at the office, webcam pulled up as he makes the blonde sit on his lap and ride him, head thrown back against his shoulder, Jake on his knees sucking Lachlan’s cock all while they make Mitch mimic them in his own chair, stroking himself in time with Rob’s thrusts and he whines pitifully when they get to come and Lachlan’s commanding him to stop with his cock wet and red, hands fisting tightly in his jeans and clearly struggling with the temptation to give up and give in to the pleasure he’s being continually denied.

He stays in the apartment to receive the large, heavy box on it’s delivery day, can’t quite look the driver in the eye and the minute Lachlan and Jake return from picking up lunch they’re all tearing into the packaging until the curved, black device is sitting in the middle of his living room surrounded by bubble wrap, smaller box of accessories off to the side.

“Well I have a hard-on just looking at it” Jake announces, “And we’re supposed to just have this in the house until next week?”

Lachlan nods in agreement. “We should take out it to the cabin you know, make sure it’s works properly, didn’t get damaged in shipping”

“No” Rob finds himself saying, “I mean yes we’re definitely taking it out of here because I don’t think I can look at it either but I think we should save it”

They all feel a little bit ridiculous lugging the box and the other stuff they’re bringing so as not be look too suspicious out of Rob’s car and across the dock to the boat, carefully loading it in and they predictably end up deciding to spent the night doing what Lachlan had suggested, unpacking the toy again and plugging it in, giggling over the sight of the various phallic attachments, each of them no doubt picturing the same thing Rob is, Mitch riding the toy, lanky frame strung out with pleasure.

It’s a powerful toy, not as loud as Rob had thought it might be but still the strong whirr of a motor inside and the sight of Jake snapping the largest – of course – curved plug piece into place on the machine and starting to tap the remote through the menagerie of settings that set the cream plastic vibrating vigorously is enough for Lachlan to call it a night and drag them all out to living room to the soft rug in front of the fire where they shed their clothes and make a Rob a very delightful smore filling.

Conveniently – or maybe because Mitch had genuinely threatened Lachlan’s life the younger has an early morning arrival into Toronto, giving them plenty of time to get him home and then out to the cabin before dark. 

He goes to airport alone, mostly because Lachlan’s kind of an attraction at this point and that’s the last thing they need and the half hour drive back would be unfair on the brothers too, being so close be unable to do more than be friendly. Jake would be just as bad, likely unable to stop his wandering hands and Rob is not driving with untinted windows and frisky boys in the backseat.

Mitch melts into his arms and he doesn’t seem too worse for wear, typical dark shadows under his eyes and the kind of vague look that international flights seem to inspire. 

“How are you?” He asks and Mitch gives him a tired smile, mumbles something about how nice it is to have landed and see him and Rob waits until they’ve put his suitcase in the car and are clicking their seat-belts before he asks again.

“How are you really?”

“Tired” Mitch admits, looking almost forlornly down at his crotch which Rob really shouldn’t find as adorable as he does, “Like it’s been what I wanted, you know I would’ve quit if I didn’t want to do it but i’m ready for it to be over now”

He pauses, gives Rob a suddenly cheeky look just the same as Lachlan’s. 

“You guys have really been having fun with though, haven’t you?”

“I can appreciate a lovely opportunity when I see one on offer” Rob says diplomatically, rubbing Mitch’s knee as he starts to back out of the parking spot.

Mitch is quiet for the rest of the journey, staring out the window as they wind through city traffic and Rob can see the small bulge that’s formed in his jeans that he doesn’t seem to be concerned with hiding.

“Go ahead, i’ll grab your stuff” Rob says and Mitch doesn’t protest, out of the car and meeting Lachlan halfway as the other comes flying out of the garage door and wrapping his brother into a tight embrace, picking him up and spinning him around looking absolutely smitten, bright smile on his face as he then proceeds to drag his brother inside and Rob follows along behind, just getting through the door and locking it behind him before he realises there’s somewhat of a human traffic jam in front of him.

Mitch is squished between his brother and Jake, who’s bypassed all the pleasantries and straight up got his tongue down Mitch’s throat, kissing him deeply as Lachlan’s hands run frantically through Mitch’s already chaotic hair and it’s all very nice but they do have an entire house to do it in.

“Beep beep” Rob announces loudly, “I know we missed him but can we move this along”

“I’ll move you along” Lachlan sasses but seems prompted into moving all the same, pushing the other two along the hallway with him, Jake turning back every second step to kiss Mitch and it ends with them all piled onto the lounge and getting their hands on him as if to assure themselves that he’s truly finally arrived to be with them.

Rob gets his turn to take Mitch’s mouth, zones in and nearly forgets about the situation until Lachlan clears his throat.

“Let’s back off before we start something we’re not going to finish”

Mitch whines as Rob pulls away from their make out session and there’s no hiding how hard Mitch is now, zipper of his jeans stretched tight. 

“I didn’t wait a fucking month to be told no as soon as I walk in the door” Mitch snaps, tone dangerous and a little panicked, a small frown on his face and Rob’s sure Lachlan’s immediate plans don’t include facing the wrath of his baby brother if he doesn’t explain pronto. 

“Hey no, that’s not what i’m doing”

Lachlan’s reaching out for Mitch then, hand softly stroking along his jawline, “But I, we, have a proposal”

Mitch’s expression narrows. 

“Sure we could keep going now and that’d be great, none of us will be upset if that’s what you want, you can have that you’ve been more than good enough but there’s a surprise at the cabin if you can wait until we get there”

“A super good surprise that you’ll love” Jake adds enthusiastically, “You’re been so good that Lachy picked it out especially for you and you get to be the first we’ve been saving it for you”

Mitch turns to him, still looking unimpressed.

“You said as I soon as I was here” He whines quietly, “This isn’t fair, it’s like that marshmallow trick they do on kids where I can have one now or a bunch later”

“You want the bunch later” Rob assures and Lachlan nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, you can have as many as you want I promise”

They’re absolutely not talking about marshmallows anymore and they all watch Mitch, his internal struggle visible in the tense lines of his body before he takes a deep breath.

“Okay” He says, “But it had better be the best surprise anyone has ever had”


	2. Chapter 2

They move things expediently to Rob’s car, tension almost unbearable now that it’s really going to happen, they’re really about to take Mitch to see his surprise and more than once Rob has to adjust himself in his jeans, decides to change into slightly more comfortable pants to make the drive in.

Jake rides shotgun while Lachlan curls up with Mitch as platonically as possible, blanket over the two of them and Jake steals it to wear like a headscarf while they make their way from the car to the boat where he dutifully claims shotgun once more letting Mitch and Lachlan take the back because it’s not like they’re not all going to get some quality Mitch time soon, they can let Lachlan have his moment. 

The brothers end up sitting on the floor of the boat, blanket wrapped around them as they snuggle together out of the wind and it’d be adorable if Rob couldn’t see Lachlan sucking on Mitch’s neck, hands not visible but clearly somewhere of interest judging by the pleased expression on Mitch’s face and Rob’s a little nervous about how Mitch might handle things when they get to the cabin, if finally being allowed to have what he’s been so obediently waiting for might be too much for him to take. He wants to give Lachlan as much time to be with the other alone as he wants, knows he can read his brother better than anyone and the last thing any of them want is for him not to enjoy their present.

Jake covers Mitch’s eyes as they come through the door of the cabin, unceremoniously dumping their bags barely inside.

“No more waiting” Mitch says, tone almost pleading.

“No more waiting” Lachlan agrees, “Come and see”

Mitch’s eyes get wide when Jake pulls his hands away, looking at the Sybian sitting innocently on the floor and then looking between them. 

“On my god” He gasps out eventually and Lachlan laughs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Told you it was a good surprise, you like?”

“I think” Mitch says contemplatively as he crouches down, reaching out but then drawing his hand away before it makes contact with the machine, “It’s a good surprise”

It doesn’t take them long to get Mitch naked, Lachlan fingering him open while Jake and Rob do their best to cover his pale skin in as many marks as possible and then it’s time, Lachlan tipping out the rest of the attachments.

“The current choice was Jake’s, obviously” He says, “But you pick anyone you want to start with, we have all night”

“I don’t” Mitch retorts quickly, “It looks good” He tells Jake, who beams.

“See, sometimes I make good decisions”

Lachlan helps guide him over and Mitch uses one hand to brace against the top of the toy, the other curling behind himself to feel the swell of the plastic that Jake’s helpfully already lubed up for him, lining it up against against his hole and slowly sliding down.

“Lean back a little” Rob encourages, sees the taut muscles of Mitch's gorgeous thighs nearly trembling in anticipation and he does, sitting fully and taking a deep breath as he leans back against Jake, who’s hands come to embrace his hips. 

He rocks forward like he can’t help it, cock twitching and the tiniest little uh falling from his lips as Lachlan drags him in to kiss before pressing the remote into his brothers hands.

“Whatever you want, whenever you want” 

There’s a heavy pause where Mitch is just holding the remote and they’re all frozen, waiting for him to go for it, appease them with the moment they’ve all been waiting and thinking of and Rob’s so focused that he’s almost surprised by the toy whirring to life, the first of the vibrations drawing an honest squeak from Mitch’s throat and Rob wonders what it’s like, if it’s going to be as good as all that porn makes it out to be. 

Mitch wiggles for several minutes, head bowed as he clearly works to find a nice position and Rob takes to resting a hand on the thigh closest to him, feeling the tight muscle beneath his fingers. 

“Sit back more again” Jake says gently, nipping at Mitch’s shoulder, “Feels like you’re trying to get away and I don’t think you want to, I think it’s so good you’re not sure what to do, huh?”

It takes a few minutes more before Mitch seems to settle, realise that the toy will take his weight as he relaxes as much as someone in his position can, lifting his head and looking up at them with flushed cheeks. He’s so hard, cock stiff and thick and pink.

Jake’s hands start to help him rock back and forth a little which pitches another pleased whine from Mitch, leaning forward to rest his arms against the front of the machine, knuckles going white against the curved plastic. He spares one to reach for the remote again, notching it up higher and groaning.

“That’s it” Lachlan says, a hand on his own cock and the other matching Rob’s on Mitch’s other thigh and Rob catches the look he throws at Jake, who makes an amused sound.

“Lachy’s giving me one of those looks” He starts conversationally, like they’re doing anything but this, “You know, the one where he wants me to tell you how precious you are, how much he fucking loves watching you give yourself pleasure, how much he wants to see to come all over yourself because you’ve waited so long and you just can’t wait anymore, it’s so good, isn’t it?”

Mitch groans low in his throat, cock blatantly twitching and Jake slides his hands from the blondes hips around and down to his balls, cupping them in his fingers and they’re nearly as red as his cock and Rob doesn’t know if it’s real or imagined that he thinks they’re bigger than usual, plump and round and full. 

“I bet you want more, looks to me like you’re barely halfway on the settings, can you imagine how much better it could it be, don’t you want to find out?”

Gently Jake pushes Mitch’s balls back down against the toy, holding them down against the vibrations and Mitch whimpers again, freeing a hand to just as the other has suggested, notching the settings a few numbers higher, the whirring getting a little louder.

“I-I can’t” He stutters out a few minutes later and he’s shiny with sweat now, trembling all over and grinding down on the toy like he just can’t help himself and Rob’s dizzy with how amazing it is to watch him still fight for control even now, even though he’s been given permission he still wants to be good, to be told again. “Oh, oh fuck”

“Whenever you want remember” Jake says, repeating Lachlan’s words from earlier, fingers still playing on Mitch’s skin, “Want to see you come all over your belly, see how much you’ve been saving for us, can feel how heavy you are, how much you must be aching to give it up, don’t even need a single touch to your pretty cock”

“Yeah” Lachlan echoes, “Wanna see, please”

That’s all it takes for Mitch to finally let go, body pulling taut as he cries out and comes gorgeously untouched just like Jake had said, thick ribbons of come spurting up against his stomach as he continues to grind himself down on the toy and it’s exactly as perfect a picture as Rob had imagined.

Lachlan reaches for the remote soon after, gently bringing the machine down through the settings instead of all of at once and Mitch’s arms are grabbing at him until Lachlan acquiesces, kissing him deeply as Jake starts sucking at his neck again and Rob can’t help himself, staring down at Mitch’s cock which hasn’t even begun to soften, still angry and red and curved, gives in and leans to wrap his hand around the slick skin and offer a few gentle strokes, causing Mitch to let out a desperate wail into his brothers mouth. 

Rob lets his mouth follow his hand, sliding his lips over the head and sucking just a little to tease out the last remnants of come and this time it’s Lachlan and Jake who whine a little.

“Look how much you saved for us, huh” Jake murmurs, fingers trailing through the mess on Mitch’s stomach as Rob continues to suckle at him, “And you’re still so hard, so heavy aren’t you, you can tell us, you want go come all over yourself again, let that toy between your legs milk you dry?

“Fuck, yeah” Mitch’s voice is small but sure, damp hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Christ, I don’t know if I can hold out if you go again” Lachlan says in a mock whisper, “The things you do to me”

Mitch almost smiles at them, familiar mischievous glint in his bright eyes. 

“Don’t have to” He says quietly, “Could come all over me”

Rob has to pull back before he chokes. 

“I’m down” Jake blurts immediately, “Not like I haven’t been rubbing against his back this whole fucking time”

Rob leans around and sure enough Jake’s jeans are pulled right down and his thick cock up along the small of Mitch’s back, which is decidedly wet from more than just sweat and Jake grins at him, reaches to give himself a few long strokes just for show, just because he knows Rob loves see him to do it.


End file.
